1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel halogen-substituted quinoline derivatives and an ectoparasite control agent comprising the same as active ingredient.
2. Related Art
Ectoparasites parasitic on mammals and birds induce symptoms such as malnutrition, weakness, weight reduction, and decrease in an egg laying rate. A large number of control agents have hitherto been developed for these ectoparasites. In recent years, however, for example, a lowering in sensitivity of the ectoparasites to drugs is serious, and novel drugs, which have high control effect and are safe, have been desired. Japanese Patent No. 2633377 discloses quinoline derivatives as insecticides for agricultural and horiticultural purposes, but on the other hand, does not disclose control of harmful organisms parasitic on homothermic animals.